Volume 31
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev volume: |« Volume 30 |- !Next volume: |Volume 32 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of chapters • List of cases |} Volume 31 was released on March 17, 2001 in Japan. Cast |} Gadgets |} Pottery Class Case Anime Episode 228-229: The Murderous Pottery Class 'File 307 - The Hidden Word ' It appeared that Kikuyo had a 10 million yen debt and needed the insurance money to pay it. So, the police staff and Muneyuki started accusing her and as she was about to be taken to the police station, Sonoko was stunned by Conan's stun watch and stopped them. After explaining the trick used and the evidence, Muneyuki gave himself in. It turned out that during Christmas, while Muneyuki was cleaning the things of her late daughter, he found the broken box of the tie her daughter gave to Motoo, her husband. And when he went to the airport, wanting to give the tie to Motoo, instead of seeing a griefing man, he saw a cheerful man together with Kikuyo. Three days later, Sonoko received a picture from Makoto after she sent her tea cup. It turned out that he used it as a vase, thinking that the gigantic tea cup is one. When Ran told Conan to help her take her potato chips, he noticed that she has used her tea cup as a place for stationery. Curious of what she carved in the cup, he too it and saw the words "Stupid Detective" under the cup, there was another carving- "I'll be waiting for you". Conan then gave Ran her chips and was overjoyed as he played his games. 'People ' Fake Kogoro Mouri Case Anime Episode 243-244: Kogoro Mouri's Imposter 'File 308 - An Impostor Appears ' An imposter impersonates Kogoro Mouri at a hotel where he is invited to investigate a case where a man is said to have committed suicide 4-5 years ago. Kogoro decides to play along and not reveal his identity. Later that night, the impostor is found hanged in his room. 'File 309 - Truth of the Impostor ' Conan reveals that it is a murder and that it relates to the incident 5 years ago. 'File 310 - The Time of Lies ' Look at the Spoiler, who is the culprit? Hide= |-|Show= The culprit is Masao Jinbo. Afterwards, Mouri picks up girls who are his fans and gives them a ride in the car. He and the brown haired man who he killed 5 years ago in the forest of suicide victims were involved in an embezzlement scam that acquired them 50 billion yen from a confectionery enterprise. They then decided to leave the money in a briefcase at an inn for safekeeping and to build its interest. The brown haired man had a feeling that his partner would kill him to keep all the money and so removed the bills to a hidden location leaving a threatening post death message in a jar. The brief-case now containing the money was under the possession of the owner. Jinbo decided the only way he could obtain the money now was to employ himself as a worker at said inn. He hired a Mouri Kogoro body double to retrieve the brief-case under the impression he would get paid. Discovering that there was only a sumo magazine (that actually contained hints to the treasure's location) the body double felt double crossed and threatened to tell the real Kogoro everything once he arrived. Jinbo killed his hired double to keep him silent, then managed to discover the treasure's location before getting caught. 'People ' Netted Man Murder Case Anime Episode 246-247: The Mystery in the Net 'File 311 - Warm Ocean ' Professor Agasa takes the Detective Boys and Conan to the beach during school break while Ran and Sonoko also happen to be on the same beach. At night, all of them eat dinner in a hotel together with the lifeguards they met that morning. The man the lifeguards are supposed to meet doesn't show up so they try calling him but the only sound that can be heard is the sound of the waves. The three lifeguards decide to look for the man at the beach and find him on the shore dead, covered in scratches and wrapped in a fisherman's net. 'File 312 - Caught in a Net... ' 'File 313 - A Courageous Decision ' Hide= |-|Show= Conan figures out the culprit and decides to use Professor Agasa's voice to reveal the trick but remembers he forgot his voice changing bow tie at the hotel. Haibara arrives bringing with her Conan's bow tie. Conan tells Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta to collect some things. After the three brought them, Conan, as Professor Agasa, reveals the trick the culprit, Noboru Shimojo used to kill the man. The victim, covered in fishnet, was placed in the shore where the culprit dug a hole fit for a man. He then placed a boat with sea water on top of the victim to serve as a weight so that when the victim wakes up he won't be able to escape when the tides rises up. The killer placed false evidence on the boat so that the police would think that the victim was placed inside the boat before letting him drown. Shimojo confesses that he killed the man who was responsible for his, Yuta's and Nobutsugu's father's death and that he only gathered all his courage to bestow divine punishment upon the man. Ran then tells Shimojo that courage is a word that gives you the strength to do what's right and not to take someone else's life. Afterwards, Haibara comes up to Ran and introduces herself, has learned from Ran's words. 'People ' Naniwa Swordsman Case Anime Episode 263: The Osaka Double Mystery - The Naniwa Swordsman and Toyotomi's Castle Characters introduced 'File 314 - The Naniwa Swordsman ' 'File 315 - The Invisible Swordsman ' 'File 316 - The Swordsman of Justice ' 'People ' Tiger Scroll Case Anime Episode 263: The Osaka Double Mystery - The Naniwa Swordsman and Toyotomi's Castle 'File 317 - The Ruler's Palace ' 'People ' See also *Manga *Volume 31-40 *''Detective Conan'' References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes